Rogue (Class)
Rogue Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d8 per Rogue level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Health modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Health modifier per Rogue level after 1st. Saving Throws: Choose two from Dexterity, Perception, and Charisma Expertise At 1st level, choose two of your skill proficiencies, or one of your skill proficiencies and your proficiency with thieves' tools. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. At 6th level, you can choose two more of your proficiencies (in skills or with thieves' tools) to gain this benefit. Sneak Attack Once per turn, you can deal extra 1d6 damage to one creature you hit with an attack if you have advantage on the attack roll. The attack must use a finesse or a ranged weapon. As you gain levels, the amount of damage increases, as shown on the level table. You don't need advantage on the attack roll if another enemy of the target is within 5 feet of it, that enemy isn't incapacitated, and you don't have disadvantage on the attack roll. The amount of the extra damage increases as you gain levels in this class, as shown in the Sneak Attack column of the Rogue table. Cunning Action Starting at your second level, you can use your Bonus Action to take the Dash, Disengage, or Hide action. Archetype At 1st level, you choose an archetype that you emulate in the exercise of your rogue abilities. Your archetype grants you features at 3rd level and then again at 9th, 13th, and 17th level. * Assassin * Charlatan * Investigator * Marksman * Thief Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 10th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Uncanny Dodge Starting at 5th level, when an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack's damage against you. Evasion Beginning at 7th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. Reliable Talent By 11th level, whenever you make an ability check that lets you add your proficiency bonus, you can treat a d20 roll of 9 or lower as a 10. Blindsense Starting at 14th level, if you are able to hear, you are aware of the location of any hidden or invisible creature within 10 feet of you. Slippery Mind By 15th level, you gain proficiency in Willpower saving throws. Elusive Beginning at 18th level, no attack roll has advantage against you while you aren't incapacitated. Stroke of Luck At 20th level, if your attack misses a target within range, you can turn the miss into a hit. Alternatively, if you fail an ability check, you can treat the d20 roll as a 20. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Assassin Bonus Proficiencies You gain proficiency with a disguise kit and the poisoner's kit. Assassinate Starting at 3rd level, you have advantage on attack rolls against any creature that hasn't taken a turn in the combat yet. In addition, any hit you score against a creature that is surprised is a critical hit. Infiltration Expertise Starting at 9th level, you can unfailingly create false identities for yourself. You must spend seven days and 25 gp to establish the history, profession, and affiliations for an identity. You can't establish an identity that belongs to someone else. For example, you might acquire appropriate clothing, letters of introduction, and official-looking certificates to establish yourself as a member of a trading house from a remote city so you can insinuate yourself into the company of other wealthy merchants. Thereafter, if you adopt the new identity as a disguise, other creatures believe you to be that person until given an obvious reason not to. Impostor At the 13th level, you gain the ability to unerringly mimic another person's speech, writing, and behavior. You must spend at least three hours studying these three components of the person's behavior, listening to speech, examining handwriting, and observing mannerisms. Your ruse is indiscernible to the casual observer. If a wary creature suspects something is amiss, you have advantage on any Charisma (Deception) check you make to avoid detection. Death Strike Starting at the 17th level, when you attack and hit a creature that is surprised, it must make a Perception (Vigilance) saving throw (DC 8 + your Dexterity modifier + your proficiency bonus). On a failed save, double the damage of your attack against the creature. Charlatan Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Fancy Footwork At 3rd level, during your turn, if you make a melee attack against a creature, that creature can't make opportunity attacks against you for the rest of your turn. Rakish Audacity Starting at 3rd level, you can give yourself a bonus to your initiative rolls equal to your Charisma modifier. You also gain an additional way to use your Sneak Attack; you don't need advantage on the attack roll to use your Sneak Attack against a creature if you are within 5 feet of it, no other creatures are within 5 feet of you, and you don't have disadvantage on the attack roll. All the other rules for Sneak Attack still apply to you. Elegant Courtier Starting at 7th level, whenever you make a Charisma (Persuasion) check, you gain a bonus to the check equal to your Wisdom modifier. You also gain proficiency in Wisdom saving throws. If you already have this proficiency, you instead gain proficiency in Intelligence or Charisma saving throws (your choice). Panache At 9th level, as an action, you can make a Charisma (Persuasion) check contested by a creature's Wisdom (Insight) check. The creature must be able to hear you, and the two of you must share a language. If you succeed on the check and the creature is hostile to you, it has disadvantage on attack rolls against targets other than you and can't make opportunity attacks against targets other than you. This effect lasts for 1 minute, until one of your companions attacks the target or affects it with a spell, or until you and the target are more than 60 feet apart. If you succeed on the check and the creature isn't hostile to you, it is charmed by you for 1 minute. While charmed, it regards you as a friendly acquaintance. This effect ends immediately if you or your companions do anything harmful to it. Elegant Maneuver Starting at 13th level, you can use a bonus action on your turn to gain advantage on the next Dexterity (Acrobatics) or Health (Athletics) check you make during the same turn. Master Duelist Beginning at 17th level, if you miss with an attack roll, you can roll it again with advantage. Once you do so, you can't use this feature again until you finish a short or long rest. Investigator Ear for Deceit At 3rd level, whenever you make a Wisdom (Insight) check to determine whether a creature is lying, treat a roll of 7 or lower on the d20 as an 8. You can use a bonus action to make a Wisdom (Perception) check to spot a hidden creature or object or to make an Intelligence (Investigation) check to uncover or decipher clues. Slayer's Prey Starting at 3rd level, as a bonus action, you designate one creature you can see within 60 feet of you as the target of this feature. The first time each turn that you hit that target with an attack, it takes an extra 1d6 damage. This benefit lasts until you finish a short or long rest. It ends early if you designate a different creature. Whenever the target of your Slayer’s Prey forces you to make a saving throw and whenever you make an ability check to escape that targets grapple, add 1d6 to your roll. Insightful Manipulator Starting at 9th level, if you spend at least 1 minute observing or interacting with another creature outside combat, you can learn certain information about its capabilities compared to your own. The DM tells you if the creature is your equal, superior, or inferior in regard to two of the following characteristics of your choice: * Intelligence score * Wisdom score * Charisma score * Class levels (if any) At the DM's option, you might also realize you know a piece of the creature's history or one of its personality traits, if it has any. Soldier's Counter At 13th level, if the target of your Slayer’s Prey forces you to make a saving throw, you can use your reaction to make one weapon attack against the quarry. You make this attack immediately before making the saving throw. If your attack hits, your save automatically succeeds, in addition to the attack’s normal effects. Soul of Deceit Starting at 17th level, you can present false thoughts by succeeding on a Charisma (Deception) check contested by the mind reader's Wisdom (Insight) check. Additionally, no matter what you say, magic that would determine if you are telling the truth indicates you are being truthful if you so choose, and you can't be compelled to tell the truth by magic. Marksman Steady Aim At 3rd level, your aim becomes deadly. As a bonus action on your turn, you can take careful aim at a creature you can see that is within range of a ranged weapon you're wielding. Until the end of this turn, your ranged attacks with that weapon gain two benefits against the target: *The attacks ignore half and three-quarters cover . *On each hit, the weapon deals additional damage to the target equal to 2 + half your rogue level. You can use this feature three times. You regain all expended uses of it when you finish a short or long rest. Careful Eyes Starting at 7th level, you can take the Search action as a bonus action. You also gain proficiency in the Perception, Investigation, or Survival skill (choose one). Close-Quarters Shooting At 10th level, making a ranged attack roll while within 5 feet of an enemy doesn't impose disadvantage on your roll. In addition, if you hit a creature within 5 feet of you with a ranged attack on your turn, that creature can't take reactions until the end of this turn. Rapid Strike Starting at 15th level, if you have advantage on a weapon attack against a target on your turn, you can forgo that advantage to immediately make an additional weapon attack against the same target as a bonus action. Snap Shot Starting at 18th level, if you take the Attack action on your first turn of a combat, you can make one additional ranged weapon attack as part of that action. Thief Fightin' Words Choose one of these two fighting styles: * One Handed:''' '''When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. * Two-Weapon: When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. Fast Hands Starting at 3rd level, you can use the bonus action granted by your Cunning Action to make a Dexterity (Sleight of Hand) check, use your thieves' tools to disarm a trap or open a lock, or take the Use an Object action. Second-Story Work At 3rd level, climbing no longer costs you extra movement. In addition, when you make a running jump, the distance you cover increases by a number of feet equal to your Dexterity modifier. Supreme Sneak Starting at 9th level, you have advantage on a Dexterity (Stealth) check if you move no more than half your speed on the same turn. Use Device By 13th level, you ignore all class, race, and level requirements on the use of magic items. Thief's Reflexes When you reach 17th level, you can take two turns during the first round of any combat. You take your first turn at your normal initiative and your second turn at your initiative minus 10. You can't use this feature when you are surprised. Category:Class